gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F
GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F (aka Gundam Astraea Type F, Gundam Astraea, Astraea), is a second generation Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. The unit has since been upgraded from the original GNY-001 Gundam Astraea and piloted by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics In AD 2292 (00P), when the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea was initially introduced, its paint scheme was white with blue and red highlights. By AD 2307 (15 years later, 00F), CB and its associates wanted to keep only the third generation Gundams known to the world (except Gundam Rasiel), but wanted the second generation Gundams to perform shadow interventions under Fereshte; its paint scheme had been altered to red with light brown highlights, and the face has been covered with a black mask to disguise the fact that it's a Gundam. Astraea has since been fitted with an arsenal of GN weapons; a collection of GN weapons developed by CB engineers while developing the second and third generation Gundams. Aside from it's original weapons compliments, Astraea now armed with a pair of GN-Pistols (from Dynames), GN Hammer , GN Missile Launcher (from Abulhool and Kyrios), and a physical round NGN (Non-GN) Bazooka stolen from the ESF. No explanation has been provided for the other changes thus far; Astraea was eventually modified for second time into the Gundam Astraea Type F2 using spare parts from the Exia after Celestial Being's supposed defeat by the UN Forces. Fon abandoned the Astraea F2 and it's GN Drive at the moon after failing to capture Veda, allowing it to be re-acquired by Fereshte and Celestial Being after re-joining them Later on in AD 2312, Fon re-appeared with a different unit that shares the same name and physical resemblance of the original GNY-001F Astraea Type F prior to its upgrade. This new unit was modified from the Black Gundam Astraea unit that was used by the Innovators and uses a GN Drive Tau as a powersource. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :A regular beam rifle that is the unit's primary weapon. Performance versus the Exia's rifle is unknown. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time. ;*Proto GN Sword :The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword/Rifle. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN particle-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. It can only be speculated that the rifle aspect of Exia's GN Sword was created after observing Astraea's lag time in switching from the GN rifle to it's sword in combat. ;*GN Launcher :The Astraea is armed with a GN Launcher, docked in front of the Gundam. The GN Launcher yields higher output when directly connected to the GN Drive via the clavical antenna area. When it is detached from the connector, it still holds substantial fire power among portable GN weaponry, sourcing particles from its GN Condenser. HG Astraea Type F manual, translation by calubin_175 http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=68&view=findpost&p=4823962 ;*GN Shield :Standard equipment. Less streamline in appearance versus the Exia's shield design, with no sharp edges. ;*GN Hammer :Developed by Sherilyn Hyde per Hanayo's request. This flail-type weapon is Fon's favorite weapon. The metal sphere actually housing GN Condenser. It functions similarly to the GN Buster Sword, with spikes on the sphere made from same material as GN Katar. ;*NGN Bazooka :A Federation produced weapon used in situations where particle disruptions are employed, such as anti fields. It has the choice of loading up GN missiles or solid rounds. This bazoooka was looted by Fon from a Federation base. The "NGN" acronym in its name refers to "Non GN", referring to its nature of not using GN Particles in its designated usage as it is simply a projectile launcher. System Features ;*Trans-Am System :The Trans-Am System is available for Celestial Being's Original Drive version of Astraea Type F but not the recoloured Innovators's Tau Drive version. History Gundam 00F In chapter 20, when Fon Spaak lands on Celestial Being to search for Veda. He abandons his Gundam Astraea Type F2, which later is recovered by Celestial Beings. Fon Spark recovered the Black Gundam Astraea and equipped it with lots of armaments. He even changed the color scheme of the Black Gundam Astraea to red of the previous Astraea F he piloted while at Fereshte. Gundam 00P - File no.S01 Gundam Astraea Type F The special edition of Gundam 00P takes place where Gundam 00F left off. The chapter takes place after Gundam 00V chapter 6 "GN Hammer", Fon Spark piloting Gundam Astraea Type F went to Lagrange Point L2 saying that there's "something"(CBS Celestial Being) there. He come across Bring Stability in the GNZ-005 Garazzo and Hiling Care in the GNZ-003 Gadessa. Fon Spark badly destroys Bring and Hiling in battle. After Ribbons seized Veda, Hanayo intentionally blocked the data upload, and news is not being sent to Ribbons. Gundam 00I Fon Spark in the new Gundam Astraea Type F battles a squad of GN-XIII and quickly annihilates them. Then he battles Beside Pain piloting 1 Gundam and he seriously damages 1 Gundam making Beside Pain to withdraw from the battle. Later on, Fon meets Beside once again at a facility were he completed exchanging his body with another. Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F battles Beside Pain. The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support Beside. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. Later on Beside Pain after remodeling CB-001 1 Gundam to CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam destroys Earth Sphere Federation troops and started a battle with Hixar Fermi. Hearing this news, Fon went in to prepare to sorties to the battle. Variants ;*GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 ;*GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' Picture Gallery 67thh.png Gny-001f-fon.jpg Astraea_Type_F_Rear2.jpg Image:astreaTF1.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F Image:astreaTF2.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F (w/ GN Hammer) Image:astreaTF3.png Image:astreaTF4.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F (fully loaded) 14c86371cc984e.jpg Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F2.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F3.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F4.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F References 23466h.jpg asd12314.jpg Gundam 00F GA Type F.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - Profile Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - Design Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F Gundam Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - Design Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F1.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - GNY-001F - Gundam Astraea Type-F - GN Hammer Gundam 00F Development Report Gundam Astraea Fereshte.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F/2 - Gundam Astraea Type-F/2 - Development Report External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F on MAHQ